<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Баба-Яга спасает мир by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Sandie_Zyryanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411338">Баба-Яга спасает мир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova'>Sandie_Zyryanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, ненормативная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Навий лес погибает от засухи, и его обитателям приходится искать выход</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Баба-Яга спасает мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2798">Умирающий мир</a></p><p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa">alba_longa</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Железный коготь пошурудил в иссохших стеблях.</p><p>— Ну еб твою мать, хоть бы валуй поганый, — мурлыкнул Баюн и в сердцах швырнул лукошко оземь.</p><p>— Пошто материшься, охальник, — заворчала Баба-Яга, выбираясь из избушки, — совсем уж опизденел, хуйло хвостатое!</p><p>Баюн раскрыл пасть, на ходу подбирая достойные слова, чтобы указать подруге на некое противоречие в ее высказывании, но не успел: Яга уковыляла за избушку, надрывно кашляя.</p><p>— Дура старая, — буркнул он, сел и почесал ухо задней лапой.</p><p>Грибов не было. Осенний лес уже которую неделю стоял сухой и неподвижный. С торфяников тянуло гарью, ручей, впадавший в Смородину, пересох, да и сама Смородина так обмелела, что иные норовили перейти ее вброд, вместо того чтобы чин по чину двинуться по мосту. Гуси-лебеди брезгливо стояли на ее середине, поджав одну лапу — вода не доходила им даже до брюха. Дубы пожелтели, побурели, а избушка на курьих ножках рассохлась и постоянно потрескивала.</p><p>— Сам дурак, — отозвалась Баба-Яга и снова закашлялась. — Беда у нас, а у него одни валуи с поганками на уме!</p><p>— Какие поганки! — возмутился Баюн. — На кой-мне твои поганки? Я хорошие грибы ищу, под засолку, ну самая же грибная пора стоит! Ни масленочка, ни опеночка, ни груздюшки…</p><p>— Ты бы еще рыбу ловить вздумал, дурень, — осадила его Яга. — Где тебе грибная пора? Нету дождей — нету грибов!</p><p>— Вот я и говорю: дура старая, — рявкнул Баюн, окончательно разозленный. — Ты тучи нагоняешь? Ты ветра зазываешь? Что ж не зазвала?</p><p>— А я говорю — сам дурак! — Яга, появившись из ниоткуда, схватила помело и протянула кота по хребту. — Развелось вас тут, советчиков! Какой тебе ветер зазвать — сухой али горячий? Где я тебе тучи возьму, чтобы нагнать, коли их нет?</p><p>— Болото испари, — не уступил Баюн. Яга встала над ним, держа помело наперевес. Баюн смешался и опустил глаза.</p><p>— Беда у нас, Баюн, — сказала Яга. — Что грибов нет, то и Велес с ними, без них проживем. А вот что лес Навий засыхает — то беда большая. А что уж вовсе ни в какие ворота, так это пришлецы.</p><p>— Откуда они берутся-то? — вздохнул Баюн. Он знал — откуда, но Яга все же заговорила.</p><p>— Дак их Гуси-лебеди приносят. Как всех покойников незаложных приносят? — на крыльях, а дальше уж они сами через Смородину по мосту да мимо калины с малиной, да под елками. Только не хотят они по мосту брести. Вброд шлепают. А в Нави-то нашей, сам знаешь, ежели чего не так сделать али сказать, все с ног на голову встает. Вот и получаются не души людские, а пришлецы. Нет им в Явь возврата, нет им возрождения, так и будут слоняться по лесу, а ежели совсем не повезет — вернутся в Явь наполовину. Мавками, полуверицами, ежели не чем похуже…</p><p>Баюн с пришлецами в последнее время сталкивался часто. Черные, ссохшиеся, бродили они между умирающими деревьями, царапая потресканную кору заскорузлыми пальцами, и время от времени пытались добыть себе пищу.</p><p>Каша, брага да мед, которыми питались обычные жители Навьего леса, им не подходили. И пришлецы норовили поймать да сожрать кого послабее: Листина, Боровика или бузинного Колтка. Пока им это редко удавалось. Но с каждым днем засухи лесные духи становились все слабее, а пришлецы — все голоднее и злее.</p><p>Баюн промолчал, не желая накликать еще больше беды. Он-то уже заметил: если пришлецу удавалось хотя бы раз сожрать кого-то в Навьем лесу, тот становится намного сильнее. Но и человеческого в нем остается даже меньше, чем было. И если Яга была права, и пришлец мог наполовину вернуться в Явь, то такой пришлец вернулся бы не призраком — упырем-людоедом.</p><p>Неуклюжее шлепанье отвлекло его от мрачных размышлений. Две неразлучные подружки, Болотница и Кикимора, стояли перед ним. Вид у обеих был — наверное, краше в гроб кладут, хотя мертвых кикимор в гробу Баюн не видал ни разу. Да и болотниц тоже.</p><p>— Поздорову, девочки, — сказал он с напускной сердечностью. — Во здравии ли батюшка Болотник?</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? — хмыкнула Болотница. — Ишь, окаянный, думаешь, я не слыхала, как ты Яге предлагал болото испарить?</p><p>Она даже топнула утиной лапой по мертвой, звенящей от сухости земле.</p><p>— Худо Болотник, — обреченно проговорила Кикимора и закашлялась. — И болото… худо… — кашляя, выговорила она и утерла рот. На губах ее вспенилась зеленоватая кровь. — Помираем мы, котушка Баюн. Испарять-то нечего — высохло болото, горят торфяники, вся низина дымом затянута…</p><p>— Э, погоди! А Водяной что же — не потушит? А озерницы евойные?</p><p>— Дак в озере-то воды на полковшика…</p><p>Яга вернулась из лесу, прихрамывая. Молча села на порожек, кивнула гостьям. Те тоже молчали. Они пришли просить помощи, но уже поняли — помощи не будет.</p><p>Говорить было не о чем.</p><p>Навий лес умирал. Засыхали заповедные деревья, умолкало журчание навьих ручьев. Что-то непоправимо стронулось на границе Живого и Мертвого миров, и вместо лесной прохлады, под которой бежали тропки в ирий, в воздухе повисли жара, сушь и запах мертвых листьев. Дышать было невозможно: губы чернели, грудь сдавливало удушьем. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и больше в Нави не останется никого и ничего: ни деревьев, ни зверей, ни птиц, ни исконных навьих жителей, только жаркая застойная гарь и пришлецы, пирующие на трупах убитых засухой лесных духов.</p><p>Смеркалось. Каркнул ворон, обернулся — перед Ягой стоял Вечер, ее черноглазый племянник.</p><p>— Поздорову, тетушка, и вы, государь Баюн и государыни Кикимора с Болотницей, — церемонно приветствовал он собравшихся.</p><p>— И тебе не хворать, — буркнула Яга. — Почто пешком-то?</p><p>— Конь мой… захворал, — признался Вечер. — Помирает без воды, а напоить негде: во всех ручьях или грязь одна, и та высохла, или горечь да тина.</p><p>— Ты бы хоть росу посеял!</p><p>— Сеял, тетушка, не растет…</p><p>— А что Алконост да планетники евойные?</p><p>— А что они скажут? Небось Кощей облака украл, — процедила Болотница. Она понятия не имела, зачем Кощею красть воду, да еще и в облаках, но ей очень хотелось найти хоть кого-то виноватого в происходящем.</p><p>— А что, очень даже может быть! — поддержал ее Баюн, стремясь загладить сказанное сгоряча насчет болот. — Он смерти повелитель, ему чем больше всех помрет, тем лучше, а как быстрее да вернее всех уморить? — голодом да жаждой!</p><p>— Так, — сказала Яга, поднимаясь, — полетели! Оно с высоты-то сподручнее поглядеть, куда облака делись!</p><p>Вечер, снова обернувшись вороном, и Баюн вскочили в ступу, Яга взмахнула помелом — и взлетела.</p><p>В черном прозрачном небе уже начинали поблескивать равнодушные, бесконечно далекие звезды, но картина, открывшаяся с высоты, отнюдь не радовала.</p><p>Сколько хватало глаза, раскинулись высохшие леса. Безжизненные скелеты дубовых и калиновых стволов перемежались бурыми елями; над торфяниками курились мутные дымы. Поляны пожелтели и в сумерках казались серыми. Ничего живого, зеленого и свежего не было вокруг — только сушь, смерть и пепел. Яга поднялась повыше, так что Баюн начал мерзнуть, а Вечер-ворон каркнул и взлетел, забив крыльями, — море-океан тоже отступило, оставив липкие мертвые плети громадных водорослей на ржавых камнях, и далеко от берега виднелась туша Чуда-юда…</p><p>— Горы, — каркнул Вечер.</p><p>— Горы, — отозвалась Яга, вглядываясь в серебрящийся горизонт. — Они, родимые.</p><p>Сухой горячий, несмотря на ночную пору, ветер подхватил и качнул ступу.</p><p>— Чтой-то ветра все в одну сторону дуют, — заметил Вечер. — А не верно ли Болотница сказала, что их Кощей к себе зазывает?</p><p>— Да почто они ему сдались? Горячие такие. У него в царстве холод вечный, ему они… — Яга внезапно умолкла. Она молчала долго, а Баюн и Вечер ее не перебивали, и вдруг вскрикнула: — Вечер!</p><p>— Чего тебе, тетушка?</p><p>— А ну-ка, лети к Горынычу.</p><p>— И чего молвить?</p><p>— Вели ему по горам огненным дыханием пройтись, вот чего. Скажи — опять богатырей черти принесли, и они там колобродят, в горах-то. Скажи, где снегу-то больше, там и богатыри сидят, окаянные!</p><p>— Дак что они там забыли-то, тетушка?</p><p>— А дочку Кощееву, Василисушку! Иван-царевич за ней с братцами да дружиной приперся, а у него в дружине что ни гридень, то и богатырь из наипервейших! И даже последний копьеноша — богатырь!</p><p>Вечер завис в воздухе, потом каркнул и умчался.</p><p>— Да ты чего, старая? — начал было Баюн — и получил хлопок по хвосту.</p><p>— Умолкни, дурень, — сказала Яга. — Полетели обратно. Я ветра осенние ворожить буду.</p><p>Холодные осенние ветра обычно несли с гор дожди и запах первого снега. В последнее время они приносили то же самое, что и все остальные: сушь, гарь и невыносимый жар. Баюн терялся в догадках, но молчал.</p><p>Знал — попадешься вредной старухе под горячую руку, так и помелом получишь, а если она при этом еще и ворожит — превратит в ужа и не поморщится.</p><p>Первый порыв осеннего ветра был таким же иссушающе горячим и пахнущим смертью, как и все теперь в Навьем лесу. Но сквозь марево и торфяной дым Баюн разглядел далеко-далеко на горизонте столб черного дыма, подсвеченного багровым пламенем, а над ним — белые тучи. Кот встрепенулся, протер глаза, чихнул, но тучи вставали все выше и выше.</p><p>А потом земля содрогнулась, и в Навьем лесу поднялся переполох.</p><p>Черные смерчи побежали через лес, ломая деревья и поднимая в воздух тучи мертвой травы, пыли и костей. Земля пошла гигантскими разломами, шатаясь и треща; сотни пришлецов, размахивая черными костяными руками, побежали через эти разломы, а за ними вышли волки Дикой охоты, рыча и завывая. Они загнали пришлецов в Смородину; те с визгом карабкались на противоположный берег, но Гуси-лебеди следили за ними и не пускали в мир живых — загоняли на мост. Затхлый морской запах защекотал ноздри, а за ним пришел запах близкого дождя.</p><p>Небо заволоклось тяжелыми грозовыми облаками.</p><p>— Дождь! Дождь! — закричали Болотница и Кикимора и, обнявшись, пустились в пляс на поляне. Дождь стоял сплошной стеной, и под ним лезли из земли новые зеленые побеги, распускались почки на, казалось бы, безнадежно засохших деревьях. Ручей за избушкой снова зажурчал, Смородина наполнилась — и смыла неосторожных пришлецов, а остальные послушно побрели через мост.</p><p>— Как тебе это удалось? — спросил Баюн, едва успев вскочить в избушку на курьих ножках.</p><p>Яга рассмеялась.</p><p>— Дак Змей-Горыныч у нас кто? Огнь земной! И богатырей шибко не любит. Я племянника-то не зря послала ему всякого наговорить. Это, знаешь, кто-то решил мир повернуть обратно, вот ветры горячие и задули все в одну сторону. Долго-долго они в сторону гор дули; болота да озера, да речки с ручьями, да море-океан выпарили — и все в горы отнесли. Там-то на высоте вода замерзла, да снегом-то на горные вершины и высыпалась. А теперь Змей-Горыныч своим огнем все растопил, и вода опять в море вылилась и в тучи вошла, — вот тебе и дождь!</p><p>Она встряхнулась, поднялась и снова взялась за помело.</p><p>— Эй, эй, старая, — опасливо мяукнул Баюн, — а ты куда?</p><p>— А к Яриле разбираться полечу! Ты у нас котишка молодой, многого не помнишь, а я-то застала те времена, когда он похожее затеял. Светлый бог, Солнце ясное, матери Живы сын любимый, — вот и вздумал так сделать, чтобы и зимы не было, и холода, и смерти, а одна только жизнь вокруг. И ведь говорили ему: не надо! Гляди, как бы вокруг одна погибель не встала! Но разве ж он кого послушает?</p><p>— А коли то не он?</p><p>— А кто? Кто еще такой горячий да упертый?</p><p>Дождь немного поутих, и из-под лесной подстилки поперли во множестве грибы: и валуи, и лисички, и опята, и маслята, и белые, а вокруг бегал довольный Боровик, подгоняя свой народец к дальнейшему произрастанию. Баюн охнул, ухватился за лукошко и рухнул на четвереньки.</p><p>— Куда! — истошно запищал Боровик. — То не опенок, котья твоя башка! То ж галерина окаймленная! Не тяни в пасть, подохнешь!</p><p>Лукошко быстро наполнялось грибами, а Баюн собирал их почти не глядя, не обращая внимания на предостережения Боровика, и думал о своем. Сначала — посмеивался втихомолку, представляя, как Яга будет ругаться с Ярилой. А потом вдруг подумал, что это, пожалуй, не Ярило — тот-то умел учиться на ошибках. Слишком много развелось тех, кто думал, что вправе останавливать вечнодвижущуюся дорогу времени, повелевать мировыми ветрами и указывать силам бытия. Иногда у них получалось. И всякий раз Баюн опасался, что ошибки их учитывать будет уже некому…</p><p>Из невероятной дали на востоке донеслись вопли: «Да отъебись от меня, пизда ты старая!» и «Вот я тебе ща в ебало-то как захуярю, будешь знать, мудак проклятый!». Баюн прислушался и отставил лукошко.</p><p>— Надо было с Ягой идти, — сказал он вслух. — Хоть бы чего сердечного услышал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>